Sister Princess: Two Years Later
by Motosuwa Hideki-kun
Summary: Chapter 5 is now up! As Wataru, Karen, Yamada, and Mami graduate from school, many thoughts go through Wataru's head. Just one glance sends him into a series of daydreams...My first attempt at a fanfic, please read and critique! More to come...
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own _Sister Princess_ in any way, shape, or form. Those rights are owned by the creators of the series in Japan, and by ADV Films in the USA.)

_Sister Princess: Two Years Later…_

Chapter One - _Breakfast_

Wataru lay in his bed one sunny Friday morning. Many thoughts were going through his head as he contemplated the past three years in the Welcome House. So many wonderful things have happened to him in these last three years. Wataru was a lonely person, never having any siblings growing up. He also had very few friends. He reflected on how his twelve sisters and Mami came into his life, brightening his bleak outlook. Wataru was so blessed to have sp many wonderful people by his side, comforting him when he was down, and being there for him when he needed them the most. A warm smile crept across his face as he thought about these things, and then it hi him…It was the last day of high school! Karen, Mami, and Wataru would all be graduating today! It seemed like only yesterday when Karen was offering a compassionate hand of assistance to a drenched Wataru that first day on Promised Island. He thought back warmly to the words from his dear sister's lips, "I think you look better…without your glasses!" As he rose from his bed, he thought, Wow, it's all over today. I'm graduating from high school. He contemplated about the future as he got dressed, and he then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

As he descended the steps, the thirteen happy girls shouted in unison, "Good morning, dear brother; congratulations on your graduation!" Wataru stopped halfway down the staircase, and was overcome with humility. He humbly responded, "Thank you all so much." Continuing to make his way downstairs, Shirayuki popped into view, and exclaimed cheerfully, "Congratulations to you, Elder Brother! For today's graduation breakfast, I have prepared fluffy Belgian Waffles with a tangy strawberry compote and fresh whipped cream, and fresh-ground, whole-bean, French-roast coffee with a splash of sweet milk! I hope you enjoy it, Elder Brother!" With that, everyone made their way into the dining room, and admired the exquisitely set table, and the fourteen dishes of the wonderful strawberry waffles were spectacular! Shirayuki had become quite the chef. "Oh, Shirayuki, this is just beautiful! Thank you so much," Wataru exclaimed. Everyone sat at their spot at the table and began the delicious meal. With a little bit of anxiety, Shirayuki stared into Wataru's eyes, waiting for his reaction to her latest creation. "So, Elder Brother, how is it?" Shirayuki asked with an inquisitive tone. Savoring the sweetness of the waffle for a bit, Wataru swallowed the first bite and let the aftertaste of the strawberries linger in his mouth for a bit. With a big smile on his face, Wataru looked at Shirayuki, and said, Wow, Shirayuki! This is by far your best breakfast yet! Thank you so much!" With sparkles in her eyes, Shirayuki responded, no, thank _you_, Elder Brother; I made them just for you!" Various conversations ensued as everyone enjoyed breakfast. Wataru caught a glimpse across the table at Mami, who quickly turned away, a little embarrassed at the situation. She smiled, and felt her face become warm as her cheeks blushed. Wataru thought, "What was that all of a sudden? My heart just skipped a beat watching Mami blush." His face was a little flushed, and Kaho asked him, "Are you okay, Brother?" Sheepishly, Wataru responded, "Yeah, Kaho, I'm fine; I was just thinking about graduation a little, I guess." "Congratulations, Brother," said Kaho enthusiastically. "Thanks, Kaho," said Wataru.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – _The Walk to School_

As the fourteen finished their breakfast, they went their separate ways to finish getting ready for school. Wataru was in his bedroom, donning his graduation outfit. He looked at himself in the mirror, wondering what was next. He questioned himself about the events that occurred at breakfast. Wataru said under his breath, "What is this feeling welling up inside of me?" Ever since the day he told Mami that he wasn't going to Tokyo, he saw her in a different light. This was the first time Wataru had felt something like this, as he had been alone for years before coming to the Welcome House. A lot had happened in the last three years. He scoffed in spite of himself, tossing aside the feeling inside of him, for now anyway. He left his room, headed downstairs to go to school with his sisters. As he came out of his room, he bumped into Hinako who was horse-playing in the hallway. Laughing uncontrollably, Hinako asked in her cute little voice, "Hey, Bro-Bro, I want a piggyback ride. Can I have a piggyback ride, please, Bro-Bro?" Gladly obliging, Wataru said, "Sure, Hina," as she jumped onto his back and clasped her arms around his shoulders. As they traipsed downstairs, Hina was singing joyfully to the beat of Wataru's steps. Hinako released her grip on him when they got to the bottom floor. Hinako exclaimed, "Thank you so much, Bro-Bro! I love you so very much. Congratulations on your graduation!" With a grateful tone to his voice, Wataru responded, "You're welcome, Hina." As the group gathered together, Wataru said, "Well, everyone, let's all walk to school together for the last time." Realizing the gravity of the situation, a few sniffles could be heard as the room got quiet for a few seconds. Wataru stood by the door as his sisters walked by him, one by one, each girl engaging in a warm embrace and giving their beloved brother their congratulations as they walked by. They all gathered on the front lawn after Wataru shut the door.

Now outside, Wataru asked, "Is everyone ready?" Right before anyone could respond, rushed footsteps could be heard approaching them, and a familiar voice bellowed, "Wait for me, ladies!" Everyone knew that it was Yamada coming. He stopped for a bit to catch his breath, and flashed his trademark smile. "You weren't thinking about walking to school without _me_, were you?" Yamada crooned arrogantly. A few groans ensued, but the sisters were still very upbeat. "Hello there, Yamada," Wataru said. "I have come to accompany you lovely ladies to school for the last time today," said Yamada, his voice cracking. "I'm really going to miss you all," said Yamada, as his voice degenerated to his trademark bawling as tears streamed from his face. It was an absolutely gorgeous day, with not even a hint of a cloud in sight. The sun shone down on the group, as if to say to Wataru, Karen, Mami, and Yamada, "This is your day. Enjoy it." The fifteen friends walked happily to school, chatting cheerfully as they went. As the group approached their school, Wataru, Karen, Yamada, and Mami stood there for a while as the others started walking up the steps. Yotsuba popped out and yelled, "Wait! I want to check Brother Dearest out with his classmates on his glorious graduation day!" She pulled her camera out and began snapping shots of the four graduates from different angles, saying, "Check it out, and check it out!" When she was finished taking the pictures, she sidled up to Wataru, and said, "I will treasure these forever, Brother Dearest, congratulations," as a couple of stray tears trickled from her eyes. "Thank you so much, Yotsuba," said Wataru. The four graduates walked arm-in-arm up to the front door of the school, while the others scurried about their separate ways to their classrooms. Mami said, "Let's go to our classroom, Bud," and the four friends strolled to their class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - _Morning_

As Wataru, Karen, Mami, and Yamada came into their homeroom, there was a big message on the chalkboard reading, "Congratulations, graduates. Good luck in your future!" Their teacher came up to them, and congratulated them. Wataru eased into his seat as class came to order. He reflected on his last three years and got lost in his daydream when his handheld computer went off. There were thirteen messages in Wataru's inbox, one from each of the girls. They were all congratulatory messages, along with invitations to have lunch with them in the field. The last message was from Karen, changing the location of their lunch to the school roof. A warm grin began to come across his face as he looked forward to lunch with his sisters. His daydream shifted to the morning's happenings, and his face tingled when he thought about the blushing Mami. He wondered just how long she was staring at him at the table. He smiled sheepishly and his face blushed in embarrassment of the moment, when he was suddenly pulled from his daydream. Karen called for him, "Big Brother! Big Brother, are you all right?" Wataru's face was as red as a beet now, as he snapped back into reality. "Big Brother, you're all blushy. Were you thinking about a girl?" Karen inquired, jokingly. "Oh, no, it's not like that at all…I'm fine," Wataru stammered nervously. "Oh, Big Brother, you can tell me anything, anything at all," Karen continued. "No, really, I'm okay, Karen," Wataru said uneasily. He exhaled sharply as he knew he'd almost been caught.

Wataru excused himself to the boy's washroom so he could wash his face and think for a while without any interruptions. As he walked, he sighed with relief, relief that his thoughts hadn't been brought into the open. Yamada burst into the washroom, startling Wataru. "Hello, there, Wataru, is everything all right?" Yamada asked, "I saw that you were a little edgy in class just now. Are you okay?" Wataru dried his face off and responded pensively, "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about this being the end of high school." Yamada stuck his arm around his friend's shoulder and said, "Well, I'm here for you if you need me for anything, but you already know that." Wataru felt a little more at ease as his friend reassured him that everything would be okay.

The two friends walked back to classroom, only to find that it was already lunchtime. "Yamada, you're welcome to join us on the roof for lunch today. Everybody's waiting for us. Let's go," said Wataru. Yamada thanked his friend and they both made their way to the roof. Wataru then wondered why his sisters decided to change the location of lunch to the roof instead of the field, but after taking in a breathtaking view of the school campus, his question had been answered convincingly. Haruka came to her brother's side and said, "Hello there, Beloved Brother, congratulations on your graduation. I am so happy that I am able to be with you for this happy occasion, blush!" She took his hand and led him toward the picnic on the roof. As they approached, all of the sisters said in chorus, "Hello, Dear Brother, congratulations once again!" Taking his spot on the blanket, Haruka gave him a cup of fresh lemonade. "For you, my beloved brother," she said. Wataru responded, "Thank you all so much for this, I appreciate each and every one of you many times over," gratefully. Shirayuki stood up and exclaimed cheerfully, "For today's graduation lunch, I have prepared Shirayuki's special sandwich buffet, complete with crisp watercress salad tossed in a raspberry balsamic vinaigrette, and fresh-squeezed lemonade! Dig in, everyone!" They all began eating, and they all complemented on Shirayuki's flawless meal. All the while, Wataru couldn't stop thinking about Mami. He began to concede to the fact that he could be falling for her. "Maybe this feeling is one of love for Mami... Maybe I'm falling for her; that's what this feeling has become," Wataru thought, as he savored another bite of the wonderful salad. As normal as he appeared on the surface, Wataru was deep in thought, giving into the lovestruck feeling that had been welling up inside of him since that day two years ago. No one knew but him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – _Reflections_

"You can't make that decision for Wataru; his mind is already made up," said Akio, triumphantly, as he shunned aside his sister. Mami stared at her brother, shocked at his betrayal of her feelings, and concerned about Wataru at the same time. She began walking away with disappointment as she feared that she would never see Wataru again. "You're right, Akio, my mind _is_ already made up," Said Wataru, deliberately. Akio cackled evilly in delight as he knew he would be with Wataru this coming school year. "My mind is made up," Wataru said, "I'm not going to Tokyo. I'm staying right here, on Promised Island with my sisters whom I love very much!" Akio was dumbfounded, shocked at what he just heard. Mami stopped in her tracks, and turned around, with an equally shocked look on her face. She had not expected that answer at all. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she anxiously asked, "You're really not going to Tokyo?" With a serious look on his face, Wataru responded, "No. I'm going to stay here, at the Welcome house, with you and all of my sisters. I would never leave you guys, I just can't. I won't leave you guys!" Mami began crying with joy, embracing Wataru tightly. Sobbing, Mami cried, "Oh, Bud, I knew you'd stay, I just knew you would!" Akio was upset. He quipped sharply, "How could you go back there? You're supposed to be in the most prestigious school in the land with me! It's your destiny!" Wataru turned to Akio, saying, "I'm sorry, Akio, I'll never leave my sisters." Akio turned and walked away, his head slumping toward his chest. Mami looked into Wataru's eyes with tears streaming from hers, saying, "Let's go home, Bud, your sisters need you." Leaving Akio far behind, the two friends walked to the Welcome House. The setting sun was beautiful, shining brightly through the trees with warm hues of pink, red, and orange dominating the sky.

As they came home, all of the girls were in the dining room getting dinner ready for the twelve of them. The mood in the house was sullen, as the fact that their dear brother had left them. Aria and Hinako were horse-playing near the staircase. Aria saw Mami and Wataru first, and stopped suddenly. She said, "Oh, my, Mon Frere came back to see us," a smile creeping along her face. Hinako came running up to Wataru, jumping into his arms and hugged him, exclaiming, "My Bro-Bro came back! Yay! I love my Bro-Bro!" The rest of the girls could hear Hina's latest exclamation, and they burst into the foyer. The sight before their eyes was exactly what they needed, seeing Wataru and Mami in front of the door. Michael barked and ran toward Wataru, knocking him down, and began licking his face, as if to say, "Welcome back." Marie sauntered over to them, tugging on Michael's collar, saying, "Michael, that's enough. Stop it!" She hugged Wataru and said, "Welcome back, Brother Mine, we all missed you so much." The rest of the girls joined the group at the door and they all chimed, "Welcome back, dear Brother!" Wataru was overcome with joy, saying, "Thank you all so much, it's great to be back. I will always be by your side." They all went back to the dining room, and Shirayuki scrambled to set two more places at the table. All were happy to see him back. Chikage looked at him and said, "Brother Darling… Brother Darling…" She kept repeating herself, and Wataru wondered what was going on.

"Brother Darling… Brother Darling…" Chikage's voice was echoing in his head. Shaking Wataru gently, Chikage finally got his attention. "Brother Darling, lunch is over. It's time to go back to our classes," she said, as Wataru finally made sense that he was daydreaming for the last thirty minutes. "Congratulations on your graduation, Brother Darling," Chikage said with a smile on her face. "Thank you so much, Chikage," said Wataru. He walked back to his classroom, dazed. "What the heck was that?" he thought, as he plopped down at his desk. This day was really weird, and it was getting interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – _Graduation_

It was almost time for the ceremony. Wataru stared into space as the hours leading to the graduation ceremony became minutes. He wondered how he was going to confess his feelings to Mami. He began to drift into yet another daydream in a day filled with passing thoughts. He had planned this out in his head, repeatedly playing out what he would tell her. Sinking deeper into his contemplation, Wataru had a big smile across his face. The words were all there, and the scene was set to finally confess his love for Mami. The setting was breathtaking. It was an absolutely gorgeous, starlit night. The full moon shone down on the two friends, its ambient light radiating off of Mami's hair, and making her big blue eyes sparkle as brilliantly as the daylight sky. Wataru and Mami sat alone at the end of the pier, just talking about the past three years and what everyone has been through. Wataru gazed deeply into Mami's eyes, as if to peer into her very soul. "Mami," Wataru began, "I have something that I need to get off of my chest; something that I've been meaning to tell you for two years now." Mami responded, "What is it, Bud? Are you all right?" Wataru paused briefly as he collected his thoughts. He had never had the courage to do anything remotely close to this before; however, it was high time that he explain how he felt. He stammered at first, and became more confident as the words rolled off his lips. "Mami, we've known each other as strangers for the last two years, and we've known each other period for three. Ever since the day I decided to stay here on Promised Island and witnessed your reaction, I thought about you in a totally different light." Wataru paused for a second, then continued, saying, "To be perfectly honest with you, Mami, your reaction caused my heart to skip a beat." Mami was silent, intently taking in every word that her friend had to say. She thought to herself, "If Bud's going to say what I think he's going to, he's got a lot of guts." She smiled supportively as she appreciated Wataru's newfound courage. "Are you serious, Bud?" Mami asked, "Is it really time to graduate?" Wataru gazed into her eyes, responding, "But, Mami, we've already graduated."

Mami tapped Wataru on his head, saying, "It's time to go to the ceremony, Bud, come on!" She waved her hand in front of his eyes, snapping Wataru back to reality in the process. "What the heck were you just saying there, Bud? We haven't graduated yet. Are you okay?" Mami asked with concern. As groggy as he was, Wataru was finally aware of his surroundings. His face blushed immediately, and he responded, "Yes, Mami, I'm okay; I guess I was just daydreaming again. Some day this is, huh?" Pulling him along, Mami and Wataru had to walk quickly to catch up to their classmates. As they caught up with Karen and Yamada, Wataru wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his handkerchief. Karen turned to Wataru, and said, "Well, Big Brother, this is it! Are you nervous?" Wataru thought sadly for a moment, and said, "Yeah, Karen, I'm a little nervous, and a little sad as well. Do you realize this is the final time we will walk down this hall?" Karen was taken aback as the gravity of her brother's words sank in. She responded, "Congratulations, Big Brother. Let's graduate." With that, the entire senior class lined up outside the door, waiting for the customary march to the front of the auditorium. A few sniffles could be heard, but other than that, the hall was so quiet that a one could hear a needle clank against the floor. The doors to the auditorium opened, and the principal could be heard on the public address system. He fervently announced, "And now, I proudly present to you the Stargazer Hill West University graduating class of 2004!" A thunderous standing ovation followed as the graduating seniors filed into the auditorium, single file, and took their seats at the front of the room. As the applause died down, the principal came back to the podium. He took the microphone and began his opening speech. "Fellow faculty, students, family, and alumni, we gather here today to commemorate a major accomplishment in the lives of all of our graduating seniors. Today is a special day, a day of reflection, a day of remembrance, a day of coming of age. We sincerely congratulate you, our graduating seniors, this glorious day, and we wish all of you nothing but the best of luck and ultimate prosperity in the future." A round of applause ensued, and whistles and cries of encouragement could be heard from the rest of the crowd. As the ovation subsided, the principal was handed a framed certificate. Taking the microphone once again, the principal said, "And now, on behalf of all of the faculty, staff, and administration here at Stargazer Hill West University I am delighted to present this esteemed certificate of distinction to the student who has earned the highest grade point average of all senior classmates. Ladies and gentlemen, your valedictorian for the Stargazer Hill West University graduating class of 2004 is none other than Mr. Wataru Minakami!" Thunderous applause immediately cascaded from the rafters, and his sisters and friends, scattered all over the auditorium, stood up and encouraged Wataru. As he approached the stage, more people stood up and the applause seemed to crescendo to a deafening level. By the time Wataru reached the principal, everyone was standing and cheering him on. The principal handed him the certificate and bowed to him. Wataru bowed back in respect and humbleness. Turning to the crowd, Wataru saw everyone applauding for him, and he bowed to the crowd in complete humility. Walking off of the stage, he slowly returned to his seat.

As Wataru took his seat, Karen turned to him and said cheerfully, "Congratulations, Big Brother." The newly-dubbed valedictorian said, "Thank you so much, Karen." The principal took the microphone again and continued the ceremony. "And now, let us all rise and sing our alma mater," he said. The sound of the piano filled the auditorium, and everyone began singing their school's alma mater. Joy could be seen in some seniors' eyes, others had tears in theirs. At the end of the rendition, the principal said, "And now, a word of inspiration from your valedictorian, Mr. Wataru Minakami!" Yet again, raucous applause could be heard, and Karen stood up, yelled joyfully, "That's it; go for it, Big Brother!" That prompted huge roars of approval from the crowd, as they all stood up again in support of their friend. Wataru took the microphone, and the loudness of the applause intensified to deafening levels once again. Wataru bowed to the crowd and smiled, humbled at all of the support they gave him. Roughly thirty seconds later, the applause died down, followed by complete silence. "Thank you all so much," Wataru began with humility, scanning the crowd, "I appreciate everything each and every one of you did for me these past three years. Senior class, my friends, peers, brothers, and sisters, as we embark on our future…" He paused nervously for a second; he then tossed his notes aside. As his cards fluttered toward the floor, he gained confidence as he began again, saying "Wait a minute. I want to speak from my heart. Before I was accepted here, I was a lonely person. I secluded myself in obscurity, shutting myself away from the world. Then something happened, something that forever changed my life. I fell off of a boat into the ocean. As I was going down – I couldn't swim at the time – my dear sister Karen grabbed my arm and saved me from going under. Since then, I've learned to open my heart to my friends and family." Wataru continued on, "My life has become so much better than I imagined after that day. What I'm trying to say, dear friends, is this: learn humility, open your hearts, and live life to the fullest. Savor every second of it, and don't ever close yourself to your friends. This advice will make you happier, like it has done for me. I leave you all by saying one more thing. Thank you all so much for being my friends." Wataru set the microphone back into its stand, and took a long, slow bow toward the crowd as a sign of utmost gratitude. An immediate round of applause ensued, and he bowed again. The ovation subsided as Wataru made his way back to his seat.

The principal took the microphone, and said, "Thank you, very much, Mr. Minakami. We all should live by your words. Without further ado, we will now present the diplomas." The piano began playing, and each senior was called, one by one. They each took a bow toward the audience, and walked back to their seats, remaining standing. When Wataru's name was called, however, the crowd interrupted with another ovation. Wataru did not linger; instead, he bowed and returned to his seat just like the seniors before him. After the last senior returned to her seat, the principal exclaimed, "And now, I present to you for the final time, your Stargazer Hill West University graduating class of 2004!" A round of applause ensued, the seniors throwing their caps into the air as cries of joy emanated from most of them. The cheers died down, and the ceremony was over. Everyone filed back to their respective classrooms, signaling the end of another school year.


End file.
